


Missing You is Far From Easy

by rainydaysanddustybooks94



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaysanddustybooks94/pseuds/rainydaysanddustybooks94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short (really short) ficlet about Grantaire missing Enjolras and feeling guilty about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You is Far From Easy

Grantaire sat down heavily next to Jehan, as all their friends crowded around the laptop, yelling greeting to Enjolras. Courfeyrac had his arm slung around Combeferre, whose expression was warm and open. Bahorel and Joly were play wrestling to be in front of the laptop, with Bossuet toppling into Feuilly and Marius clumsily grabbing onto them as they started to knock into him. Jehan was enjoying watching hir friends clamoring to talk to Enjolras, but ze knew something was bothering Grantaire. One arm wrapped around his chest was a red flag. Ze remained silent. It was really the best way to get hir friends to talk. Ze didn't say anything, and within moments, words always tumbled out. 

"I don't...." Grantaire paused, looking cross with himself. 

"I miss Enjolras," he confessed after another beat. Jehan tilted hir head, reaching for Grantaire's hand and squeezing. 

"He'll be home in two days," ze reminded him gently. Grantaire scowled, starting to pull away. 

"I know he will. It's still two days, though. Without-" He fell silent abruptly. Jehan frowned, eyes narrowing. 

"Have you talked to Enjolras at all since he left?" ze asked. Ze should have known. With Grantaire's low self esteem, he rarely thought people enjoyed his presence. Sure enough, Grantaire shook his head roughly. Jehan held back the urge to shake him. 

"Why? Grantaire, he gave us his schedule specifically so we could call or Skype him as often as possible," ze exclaimed. Though it never seemed obvious to outsiders, Enjolras loved his friends dearly and clung to them just as tightly as he clung to his ideals. If not, more so, though ze knew even some of hir friends would be shocked by that fact. Grantaire shuffled, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He mumbled something, too low for Jehan to hear. Louder, 

"I'm not- Am I allowed to miss him?" Jehan spluttered. 

"Are you  _what?_ " Grantaire looked at hir sideways. 

"We're not. We aren't friends, Jehan. He doesn't like me. Why should he? We never talk outside of the meetings, except for the occasional hello. During the meetings, we end up screaming in each others' face." Jehan raised one eyebrow. 

"You're so wrong right now Courf would be shuddering worse than if someone burned one of his precious bowties. But I still don't see how it fits in." Grantaire made a frustrated noise. 

"We aren't friends! What right do I have to tell him I miss him? It's wrong, to be so attatched. I don't even have the excuse of having a crush on him. I just...miss him." Jehan stared at Grantaire, feeling his chest scrunch up painfully. Grantaire was ashamed because he cared so much, he missed Enjolras after a few days of not being near him. 

"R..." ze stopped. Turning hir head, ze shouted, 

"Combeferre! Bring Enjolras over here!" Grantaire yelped, shooting Jehan a betrayed look. He struggled, but ze clamped down on his hand, hard. 

"Hullo, Jehan. R," Enjolras said from the screen, as Combeferre came over with the laptop. He looked healthy, if a little tired, judging by the shadows under his eyes. Jehan hummed. 

"Hi, Enjolras! Doing alright?" ze asked cheerfully. Grantaire's expression had tightened, eyes roaming over Enjolras. 

"I'm doing well, thank you. I miss all of you." Jehan heard the quiet, pained noise Grantaire made at that. Judging by Enjolras' look, he heard it too. Or, he could have just read Grantaire's face. Unlike how it usually was, currently it was an open book. 

"Even R?" ze teased slyly, carefully. Enjolras glanced at hir, before looking at Grantaire. 

"Yes. I'd say almost especially you, Grantaire." Grantaire slumped over, suddenly relieved. 

"I miss you, too. More than I expected to," he finally croaked. Enjolras beamed at him. 

"I've a few hours before the next meeting. You could give 'Ferre back his laptop and Skype me on yours? We could catch up?" Grantaire's mouth curled into a smile. 

"I...I'd like that, Apollo." 

On the way out, Grantaire ruffled Jehan's hair before planting a kiss to hir forehead. 

"Thanks, love." He still missed Enjolras, that much was clear. But at least now he wasn't ashamed of that. 


End file.
